The Switch of the Galaxy
by Twinkling-Of-Paradise
Summary: My friend Alyson wrote a Michelle Branch fanfic about a month ago, and I promised her I'd post it =^^=


SWITCH OF THE GALAXYS  
By Alyson Patton (Aly)  
(Hay, mah homeghurl wrote dis about a month ago,   
and I promise her I would post it. So, here it ish.. enjoy peoplez!  
-Hea)  
  
MICHELLE BRANCH  
"Michelle! Michelle! Now that you are one of the number one Pop stars of  
the country what is your reaction?" the nosy reporter said as he shoved the  
microphone in my face. Smiling I tried to stay calm and answer "Well I  
can't really say but I'm just going to continue with what I do and hope to  
all hopes I get good the second time around". There that should shut   
him up I thought. "Do you think you'll have the same fans?" he asked yet   
another stupid question. What is with this guy? "I hope so. Without any of my   
fans I wouldn't be what I am. One more question" I said hoping this would be  
over soon. "Michelle, as your tour is coming to an end and you get a   
well deserved break what do you plan to do?" a nice young reporter asked.   
What am I going to do? " Probably relax and work on writing songs thank you"   
I got up and left. " How I hate press conferences.  
  
You see I am Michelle Branch. Yes you're right I am really Michelle   
Branch. You would think I should be happy. Big star with lots of money right?  
Wrong. All I want is to be NORMAL again. Just being a girl who liked to  
sing and play her guitar. Why did I get my self noticed? WHY? WHY? I   
wish with all my might I could switch places. With someone who is normal. If  
only wishes could come true.  
  
ALISHA LOVE  
  
I sit here watching my idol on TV. Michelle Branch. She is so lucky.   
Being famous and beautiful. I wish I was like her. Not some 15 year old  
overweight no one. Living in nowheresville. But guess what? I am. Just  
great. I switch off the TV and go head to my room. Before I can escape   
the evil hag..excuse me...my stepmother says " Alisha did you do your   
chores yet?" god her voice is like knives sticking into your spine. " No Mya I  
didn't. What were they again?" I said and a nonchalant tone. " ALISHA!   
You are so lazy! You are supposed to take out the trash and do those dishes   
get to it!" do you see what I mean? _evil hag_  
  
I'm Alisha Love. No one you know. Just some girl living in Wyoming. I'm 15  
and overweight about 20 pounds. I guess I am pretty. People say if I   
would lose some weight I would be and I quote a *knockout*. All I want to be   
is Michelle Branch. Beautiful and Famous. She can sing and play guitar. I   
can sing but no one wants to look at the fat girl. I just wish some how I   
could be her. If only wishes could come true.  
  
MICHELLE  
  
BAM! "Oh god" I said to myself. If there isn't one thing I hate most in   
the world its lightning. "Michelle" my manager said. "Are you going to be   
all right?" always the worrywart this one. "Yeah Bobby I'll be fine" I am   
so tired. "I think I'll just take a bath" I said. "Be careful" what a   
loser Bobby is. "Yes Bobby I will" I assure him. He leaves soon after. I make   
my way to the bath room and turn the warm water on. I put some vanilla   
bubbles in and soak in my nice and warm bath. Still some things wrong. I think   
I left the door open or something I get up and BAM slip into a darkness.  
  
ALISHA  
  
I finish my chores around nine and climb into the shower. Blasting cold  
water on my hot sweaty face. Oh god when will this madness end? I am   
tired of being yelled at and told what to do. There is a storm going outside.   
I hate thunder. Lightning doesn't scare me though. Oh well. Gee something  
feels different. I think I left the door open. I get up and BAM slip   
into a darkness.  
  
````````````````````````````  
((MICHELLE IS NOW ALISHA ALISHA IS NOW MICHELLE  
so when I say ALISHA that means the REAL alisha is in MICHELLE'S body.   
And when I say MICHELLE the REAL Michelle is in ALISHAS BODY.))  
`````````````````````````````  
  
MICHELLE  
  
Oh my head hurts. Ow. I look up and everything is different.   
Everything, I'm not even in my shower. I'm in a HUGE tub in warm water. I look   
around but no one is there. Weird I thought. Someone must of heard me fall. My  
house isn't that big. But this isn't my house. It's like a hotel bathroom  
or something. I get up and grab a towel. Its tiny and there is NO way it  
will fit me but I wrap it around and miraculously it fits. I'm really  
scared. Ok Alisha calm down. I slowly walk to the mirror and look. Oh. My. God.  
  
ALISHA  
  
Ow! I must of slipped on the slippery part of my tub. Wait. This is really  
COLD water and its tiny. I get up and someone knocks on the door. "Are you  
ok? I heard a thud." the voice is sort of evil sounding. "I'm fine" my  
voice sounds weird too. I turn off the shower and am totally freaked.   
Calm down Michelle.I grab a HUGE towel and think wow they have big towels   
here. But I wrap it around and its snug. Weird. I slowly walk to the mirror.   
I look. Oh. My. God.  
  
MICHELLE  
  
I am beautiful. I have huge eyes and tan skin. I'm skinny. I look   
awesome. But it isn't me. I look familiar. Oh wait! I'm Michelle Branch! Oh my   
gosh how could this happen? I look at myself. I look so different. My hair   
is jet black color. Wow. I am beautiful. I sing a note or two. It sounds  
*awesome*. What ever happened.....am I glad it did.  
  
ALISHA  
  
I am gorgeous. So what if I look fat. I'm beautiful. My face is like a  
cherubic angel. My hair is a honey blond and my eyes a mystic green. My  
hair falls below my shoulders. Wow. I never thought I'd look like this.   
Not in a million years. Whoever this girl is is totally gorgeous. I wonder   
if she has a boyfriend. What ever happened.......am I glad it did. 


End file.
